Light and Shadow-The daughter of Yang and Blake Xiao Long Belladonna
by WolfTheHunter16
Summary: The daughter of the light and dark was training to become a Huntress alongside her brother at Beacon academy where she was to follow in her parents footsteps. But there is a new threat on its way and it's even her parents were scared of and they defeated Salem in the last great war.
1. Chapter 1

A mixture of light and shadows. That's what everyone, including her parents call her. She's the daughter of two well established Huntresses, her auntie was in charge of one of the biggest companies on Remnant, her other auntie like her mother's was an accomplished huntress that wielded a deathly mechanical scythe. She burned hotter than the sun but has the ability to easily blend into the shadows, the only difference between her and her parents. She was a wolf Faunus, no one can explain it but aside from that minor detail she was an exact combination of the Yin and Yang couple. Bright yellow eyes, black short hair, a temper like her mother as well as her bright colour scheme, her mother's bladed weapon preference, she took her fiery mothers height and often teased her older brother who took his cool, calm mother's height. She was 17 years old and a talented fighter, a fighter her parents were proud of. Then again, they were proud of both of their kids. Her brother was training to be a huntsman alongside herself. She was enrolling at Beacon Academy along with her brother, like their parents before them. Her name? Her name was Blaze Xiao-Long Belladonna, the daughter of Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna.

Her semblance was an odd one to say the least, it seemed she inherited her Grandpa's abilities combined with her mother's destructive semblance. It was called Supersonic Howl, when she got angry she almost turns into a werewolf, when she howls…it blows her enemies far and hard as well as destroying her surroundings. It was fair to say, her parents did not enjoy the day she discovered her semblance or training her to control that semblance. Thankfully, her Grandad Tai and her mother managed to teach her to only use her semblance as a fall back and to always keep a level head. Her mother told her the dangers of rushing in without thinking, using her arm as the primary example when she rushed in to save her mom. This of course taught Blaze that strategy was key, her whole family pitched in to help her and her brother train and practise. Her aunt Weiss taught her the perfect form for fighting, her aunt Ruby taught her how to move fast, her mom taught her stealth, her Grandad Tai and her mother taught her self-control, her Grandpa taught her how to use an opponent's strength against them and her Grandma taught her how to use household items to fight as well as asking for help when needed.

Her brother was taught similar skills and tactics when he was growing up, he was now a second year, he was a heartbreaker like their mother, Shadow Xiao Long Belladonna. He was a member of team JSPR (Jasper), the other three of his teammates were from different parts of the world Jae Byzz was their leader, a fox Faunus from Mistral, Percy Razz was from Atlas and finally Robin Ceila was from Vale. Shadow was fond of his female teammates and got on well with all of them, despite the fact that he liked to flirt with them playfully, often being told off by his mom and cheered on by his mother, which in turn earned her a slap on the arm by her wife. Since, Blaze was about to join her brother at Beacon, he was asked by his parents to watch out for his little sister, which Blaze was annoyed about but then again, Shadow has been protective of his little sister, broke several boys and girls bones for looking at her the wrong way, not entirely believing that they were related since Shadow didn't have any Faunus traits even though their colour scheme was practically the same. Other than that, Blaze didn't have any other relatives, Aunt Ruby and Weiss were waiting a few extra months to start a family, they thought about adopting a couple of Faunus kids and give them a better life which brought her mom to tears. Both of her mom's in fact, though her mother wouldn't admit to it. Her Grand mom Raven, came in every now and then but it wasn't often, her mother was happy at the fact that she would visit her grandkids in person but still pissed off about that fact that she never done it often, but Blake had convinced her that she often saw a Raven looking at Blaze whenever she was outside, which was true. Raven, always had a funny way of showing that she cared about someone. Her uncle Qrow much to everyone's dismay taught Blaze and Shadow a few things about life that he maybe shouldn't of. Including the talk…which made everyone uncomfortable, her mother even more so when he used Yang as the main subject of the conversation, detailing how she was conceived. That being said, he was drunk to a point where he couldn't stand, let alone speak so, a lot of things came out of his mouth. It was then that their mom sent them to their room so that the adults could deal with the drunken Huntsman. They haven't spoken about that since. No one dares to bring it up either.

Blaze grew up in Patch and attended Signal academy, same as her mother and her aunt. She was taught by her granddad and her uncle Qrow, it was here that she developed her weapon: Solas Sgàil. It was a combination of her parent's weapons, gauntlets like her mother but instead of shooting shotgun shells, she had extendable blades that could be fired as well as simple dust ammunition. It took after her colour scheme, black gauntlets with golden blades, they also had her symbol: The Yin and Yang, which ironically enough, was how her mother asked her mom to marry her. Part of her is thankful that she didn't develop her mother's sense of humour and that her brother got it but at the same time it was simply genius, because that's what they were: Yin and Yang. Blaze's name was odd, since when she was born she looked almost exactly like her mom but she soon found out that she got her name when she started crying and was extremely hot, her mother had to handle her, hence the name Blaze. Shadow on the other hand got his name because of the jet black hair that he had when he was born plus the brightest lilac eyes anyone had ever seen. He was brighter than Blaze, ironically enough; he wore a lot of gold and funnily enough blue: an unlikely combination. No one really questions it though. Her fighting style was her own a mix of martial arts and fencing, her brother was a kick boxer with the agility of a ninja. Her brother's symbol was one that everyone looked at with a bit of controversy; it was a dragon with claw marks diagonally across its face. It looked similar to the White Fang's old symbol, when asked about it, he simply said 'a dragon is beautiful but has been injured by a beast' their parents were shocked as to how similar their kids symbols were to their own stories. But their symbols came from the heart, not their heads. Shadow was the troublemaker of the family and Blaze preferred to draw, write and read but that didn't mean to say she didn't enjoy a party. One year when her parents had went on a mission and entrusted the two newly turned 17 and 18 year old to behave…big mistake. They threw a party and they discovered Blaze has a higher alcohol level than Shadow, drinking two times more than him and only feeling tipsy whereas he had passed out. Her parents never found out and will never find out.

All Blaze was focused on was becoming a Huntress, even though she didn't know of the upcoming threat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ride into Vale was a short one but it felt like forever to Blaze, she was eager to be at Beacon and any minute waiting felt like an eternity to her. Her parents stood next to her, both slightly worried but proud none the less

"Blaze?"

She looked at her mother, who's lilac eyes shown with tears "yeah, ma?" she hugged Blaze in her infamous bear hugs "I am so proud of you, of you and your brother, it seems only yesterday I held you in my arms moments after your mom gave birth to you" Blaze smiled warmly and hugged her mother back "ma, you gave me this speech last night, it's not as if you won't hear from me, I'll call you and mom, don't worry" her mother gave her a kiss on her forehead before pulling away and letting her wife say her piece "my little Blaze, my how you've grown" she gently rubbed her ears causing her to purr slightly "you'll be amazing at Beacon, like your brother, I know you will, I love you" Blaze hugged her mom and nuzzled under her chin, like when she was a little kitten "I love you too, mom" she pulled away and both stood looking at Blaze "I've called your brother, he should be meeting you at the front entrance" she nodded "ok, what are you two gonna do?" her mom smiled "your aunt's have invited us for lunch, so, we'll be meeting them then heading back to Patch" Blaze nodded and watched as the airship touched the ground. The three departed off the airship, Blaze hugged her mother's one last time before starting to make her way to Beacon, waving her parents goodbye and slipping on headphones, courtesy of her Aunt Ruby. She hummed along the tune before arriving at the front entrance at Beacon where she saw a figure leaning against a pillar on their Scroll. She smiled and slipped the headphones down to around her neck

"Blaze"

"Shadow"

The two smiled and hugged one another, "good to see my baby sister is finally at Beacon" she nodded "yeah, so where do we go?" he held his hand up "ah, all in good time, I wanna introduce you to my team, I promised that I would" she rolled her eyes "you've went soft, Shadow" he glared at her "watch it, I won't hesitate to attack" she growled playfully "bring it!"

"Shadow!"

He stopped and turned around, he visibly relaxed before stepping aside "Blaze, this is Jae Byzz, Percy Razz and Robin Ceila, my teammates" the three girls walked towards Blaze and her brother, stopping a few feet in front of her "so, this is the infamous little sister you keep telling us about" a fox Faunus stepped forward hand outstretched "I'm Jae, the leader of team Jasper and your brothers partner" Blaze gripped her hand and shook it "my, my, she has a strong grip" Blaze chuckled "I get it from my mother" Jae nodded and smiled warmly at Blaze before stepping back into the line of the three girls, a girl with blue hair stepped forward "the name is Percy Razz" Blaze nodded at her before she stepped back into line leaving the final girl to step forward, she was more timid than the others and walked to Blaze with her head down, Blaze would normally never mind but she found it adorable "I'm-I'm Robin Ceila…nice to meet you" Blaze blushed and bowed slightly at the waist "nice to meet you Robin" Shadow looked at her funnily before grinning knowingly, the other two girls soon catching on. They stood away before Shadow wrapped an arm around Blaze's shoulders "c'mon sis, let's get you to the assembly hall" they waved the rest of team Jasper goodbye before walking across Beacon's courtyard

"So, have a crush on one of my teammates already?"

"Huh?"

Blaze looked up at her brother, a puzzled expression written on her face "I don't know what you mean?" Shadow laughed "oh, I think you do, you like Robin" Blaze looked away "I barely know her for dust sake, Shadow!" she slapped his arm and stormed off ahead of him "hmm, yeah, I am so telling mom and ma about this" he jogged to catch up to his team, leaving his sister to enter the hall.

Blaze walked into the hall and stood near the back leaning against the wall, a man in his late 20's early 30's walked to the stage in front of a microphone

"good morning students, I shall keep this brief, today you all stand in this hall as students eager of knowledge, here we can give you this knowledge but at a price, you have all proven yourself in the entrance exams that you can fight however, it is up to you to take a hold of this knowledge with the same eagerness and passion. Today, you are students. Tomorrow, you will be on your way to becoming fully fledged huntsman and huntresses"

He walked away and a woman with golden hair stepped forward

"You will sleep in the ball room tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be prepared, you are dismissed"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Blaze went straight for the ball room and set herself in the corner near a bunch of candles with a book in her hand. She shrunk herself as small as she could so as to blend into the shadows but not too much so as to make her uncomfortable. The book she was reading was one handed down to her by her mom: A man with two souls. She used to read Blaze the book before bed, now when she was old enough the book was passed down to her as well as the sequel: A man with four souls. She settled into the book, going back to the page she last read, but her reading was soon interrupted by a white, furry, bushy tail hitting her in the face

"Oh, I'm really sorry, didn't see ya there!"

Blaze glanced up and saw a young white, fox Faunus with bright emerald eyes staring at her "it's cool, I was too engrossed in my book to notice anything else" Blaze looked back down at her book "what's it about?" she looked up "huh?" "Your book does it have a name?" Blaze was taken aback, no one had really been interested in the books she was reading "well, it's about a man with two souls each fighting for control of his body. My mom gave it to me" she girl nodded "oh, I haven't introduced myself, Mysti, Mysti Chro" Blaze smiled "Blaze, Blaze Xiao Long Belladonna" her eyes widened "you're-you're the daughter of Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna aren't you?" she nodded "oh my dust, it's an honour to meet you, your parents as well as your aunts are the whole reason I wanted to be a huntress" Blaze chuckled "I'm flattered, but I'm not all that special, just a simple girl wanting to be a huntress like her parents and brother" Mysti nodded "may I?" she gestured next to me "of course" she sat next to me and read the book over my shoulder

"I swear, if you don't quit it, you will be thrown across the hall!"

Mysti and I looked up to see a guy and girl arguing, the guy looked pretty pissed and from what Blaze assumed, the girl was annoying him 'reminds me of Aunt Ruby and Aunt Weiss' Blaze sighed and stood up, snapping the book shut and dropping it to the floor, where it made an audible thud. She walked over to the two teens and grabbed them by the ears "ok, I'm only gonna sat this once, some people in this room are trying to sleep and would greatly appreciate it if you could both shut up" the two looked at her before grumbling apologies and stepping away "and your names?"

"Sonic Bress, from Mistral"

That made sense, silver hair and bronze eyes.

"Sapphire Cobe, from Atlas"

Once again, that made sense, blue hair and darker blue eyes.

"Blaze Xiao Long Belladonna, this is Mysti Chro from…?"

"Menagerie"

"Ok, so we know each other, now we have initiation tomorrow and we have no idea what Professor Ozpin has in store for us, so I would suggest that we all get some sleep alright?"

They all nodded, and went separate ways, Blaze slunk back to the corner and blew out the candles before snuggling into her sleeping bag and letting sleep overtake her.


End file.
